No Me Enseñaste
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Este es un fic es despues de la ida de aquel escritor a aquel pais dejando al pelirosa en el mayor tormento de su vida.


**No Me Enseñaste**

La nieve comenzaba a caer, al principio poco a poco, pero cada minuto que pasa comienza a descender con mayor fuerza, el sol oculto entre las nubes grises, el cielo oscuro y la cuidad en una triste como su propio corazón, ¿acaso el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con él?.

De pie enfrente de la ventana del balcón, observando toda la cuidad hundida bajo la nieve, personas van y vienen protegidas con sus paraguas, bufandas, gorros entre otras cosas.

_**Llama no importa la hora que yo estoy aquí  
entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación  
y es importante al menos decirte  
que esto de tu ausencia duele  
y no sabes cuánto. **_

Con una mano en el cristal, la cual deja su marca producto del calor de esta, recarga su frente en aquel vidrio cristalino, como deseaba estar afuera y poder llorar, gritar aquel dolor grande que sentía dentro de su propio corazón, pero tan solo aquellas lagrimas silenciosas eran las únicas que manifestaban lo único que sentía, no podía llorar como lo hacia antes, esta vez no había llamado a Hiro y los de la productora debían estar por estallar, si es que Mr. K, no los había llenado de balas con su Mágnum.

Desde que volvió él a aquel país, su corazón se encuentra en tinieblas, ahora estaba peor de lo que era antes añorando que Yuki, su Yuki volviera y lo llamara como solía hacerlo, esperándolo dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes de su propia departamento….

Esperándolo, ¿para que?... si bien sabía que no iba a regresar a su lado, pero como dolía aquella ausencia, como le dolía el no poder volverlo a ver nunca mas, como le dolía aquella ausencia de yuki, la ausencia de sus gritos, represalias, de sus peleas, de su voz, de su cuerpo… de su yuki…

_**Ven aparece, tan solo comunícate  
que cada hora es un golpe de desolación  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado**._

Se escucha un golpe, observando a aquel joven de cabellos rosados y ojos lilas, se recargara en la pared dejándose resbalar, para tocar el suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas sigan cayendo por sus mejillas…

Cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasaba era extrañar de aquella forma a su rubio, un golpe directo a su corazón, como deseaba que pareciera como de costumbre por la puerta con un cigarrillo en sus labios y le gritara "Baka, vete no te quiero volver a ver" con esa mirada dorada, tan intensa en esos ojos, oh kami… como extrañaba el sonido de su voz…ahora la vida se la hacia cada vez mas aburrida, el regresar a su antigua vida, su antigua vida antes de conocerlo…cuando solo eran Hiro y el.

_  
**Ven que mi alma no quiere dejarte ir  
que los minutos me acechan,  
aquí todo es gris  
y alrededor todo es miedo y desesperanza**_

Cierra sus ojos dejando que las lagrimas sigan escurriendo por ellos, no importaba si los tenía cerrados o abiertos, aquellas lagrimas seguían apareciendo, suena el teléfono, su corazón da un pequeño brinco pero sabe que no es el, así que deja que la maquina reciba el mensaje, "hola soy Hiro, por que no has venido a la productora, K, esta que nos mata, además estamos preocupados…"se corta la comunicacion. ¿Por qué te fuiste Yuki, sabias cuanto te amo y que no me importaba tu pasado, oh Yuki, como olvidarte?, eso era lo que se preguntaba su propia alma, aquella alma que se niega a dejar ir la imagen de su Yuki, los minutos pasan los días y Yuki no volvía por él, todavía en aquel balcón con aquella pijama…Exactamente hace una semana que se había ido, y desde entonces no había vuelto ala disquera y Yuki no volvía por él.

Todo es gris y oscuro… a su alrededor miedo y desilusión… lo único que tenía del chico era aquel departamento y sus recuerdos, exactamente hace una semana y media que había terminado todo aquello…

_  
**Ven que nunca imaginaba como era estar sola,  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan,  
que no se qué hacer  
y aquí no queda nada de nada**_

En todo ese tiempo, nunca imagino que aquel día llegaría, se había acostumbrado tanto al estar a lado de Yuki y su forma de ser, que aquellos "baka" ya se le hacían costumbre, ahora se encuentra solo… solo… y con aquel corazón y alma destrozado.

Se sentía tan derrotado, tan solo… como si su corazón y alma se estuvieran terminando de morir lentamente, sigue en la misma posición, su espalda en la pared de aquel balcón, sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos abrazando aquellas piernas, aquel departamento a oscuras… un oscuro lugar donde ahogar sus penas, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con sus amigos sintió aquella tristeza…Pero ahora nadie podría salvarla de su propia oscuridad…nadie…

_  
**No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti  
y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo si todo acabó  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí**_

Si tan solo Yuki le hubiera enseñado a estar sin él, si tan solo… pero el hubiera nunca existe. Lagrimas siguen cayendo por sus ojos, ¿Qué podía decir aquel corazón?, que Yuki se había ido y que todo estaba perdido… ¿Qué podía decirle? ahora a su alma, que ya estaba destruida… ¿Donde estaba su único amor?.

Si tan solo le hubiera enseñado a estar sin él, si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan indispensable en su vida… si tan solo... si tan solo… si tan solo… oh kami como olvidarlo si nunca aprendió a ello…si lo amaba con todas su fuerzas, como **_OLVIDARLO._**

_**Llama y devuélveme todo lo que un día fui  
esta locura de verte se vuelve obsesión  
cuando me invaden estos días tristes  
siempre recuerdo mi vida,  
yo como te amo...**_

Con todo el dolor de su corazón y alma, comienza a levantarse poco a poco, para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, un lugar donde le traía tantos recuerdo, de su gran amor, sin importar que estuviera nevando, sale de su casa descalzo, corriendo hacia donde, el lo vio por primera vez a su yuki… en aquél parque donde se resbalo aquella canción de sus manos y el entonces le dijo "0 Talento, ríndete".

Sentado en aquel parque, dejando que los copos de nieve comiencen a empaparlo… aunque poco a poco aquellas lagrimas siguen escurriendo por sus ojos, dejando que con un movimiento se caiga y quede acostado en aquella silla, dejando una de sus manos en el suelo y la otra sobre su regazo, su cabeza hacia un lado…Shuichi observando la nada, dejando que un grito aterrador salga de sus labios, y de su propio corazón, maldiciendo el amor que siente por el escritor con ojos dorados.

_Te… te… odio… te odio… ¡¡Yukiii!!…-_ lo último lo grita y a su vez golpea la silla y el piso con sus puños.

_Pero te amo…tanto, tanto_-lo murmura, dejando que los sollozos ocultos se hagan presentes, dejando que la nieve caiga por todo su cuerpo, que importaba si se enfermaba y moría, que importaba…ya…ya no importaba.

_**  
Ven que mi cuerpo la pasa extrañándote  
que mis sentidos se encuentran fuera de control,  
es demasiado aburrido no estar a tu lado.**_

Otro grito aterrador se escucha por aquel lugar, dejando que todo quede de nuevo en silencio…con pocas fuerzas que retiene todavía en su cuerpo se incorpora, para caminar debajo de aquel poste de luz cuando lo vio por primera vez, pequeños copos de nieve bajando hasta el suelo y otros se quedaban pegadas en su ropa, su cabello húmedo al igual que su propia ropa...

_¡¡Por que!!.-_ se escucha aquel grito y una pequeño pelirosa golpeando con todas sus fuerzas aquella poste, sin importar que se haga daño en las manos, recargando su frente y balbuceando ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?...¿Por que yuki?...¿Por que si yo te amo?.

_  
**Ven que nunca imaginaba cómo era estar sola,  
que no es nada fácil cuando te derrotan,  
que no se qué hacer  
que aquí no queda nada de nada.**_

Da otro golpe a aquel poste, el pelirosa tan solo deja caerse en el suelo, estado de espaldas, dejando que los copos de nieve de nuevo armen pequeños montoncitos de nieve en su ropa y cabellos, dejando que aquellas copos caigan por todo su cuerpo…cierra sus ojos, dejando que las últimas dos lágrimas se escurran por aquellas mejillas, cayendo al suelo.

_  
**No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti  
y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo si todo acabó  
no me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí **_

_¡Yuki!, _es lo ultimo que balbucea, dejando que el frió recorra todo su cuerpo, quede inmóvil…de todos modos él nunca se tomo la molestia en enseñar como se vive sin él… ¿acaso lo demás importaba?, ni si quiera su carrera importaba ya, su amigo estarían bien sin el, ya no seria un estorbo para nadie, no podía tampoco obligar que su corazón amara a otra persona o dejara de amar a Yuki, ya este estaba muriendo poco a poco sin su consentimiento, muriendo por la falta de calor de aquellos brazos, por la falta de sus palabras, y sobre todo por la falta de esta con él.

No sabía por donde empezar, si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido, su vida sería mas fácil, tal vez se hubiera enamorado de otra persona, por que no aquel peliverde de ojos azules, **RYUICHI SAKUMA,** aquel amigo que siempre se preocupa por él, o como aquel beso que el le dio, un Yuki en su mundo… que fura un poco menos reservado, un poco mas alegre, pero ni siquiera ahora eso podía ser posible, el ya esta en los brazos de **_Yuki Kitazawa _**en pasado, que mas daba, el nunca lo iba a querer como a su sensei.

"_**No me enseñaste amor cómo lo hago sin ti**" -_dijo al viento, _d_e todos modos sabía que esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero nunca se hizo la idea de que aquel amor que sentía por el escritor fuera y sea mas fuerte que su propio ser… siente como el frió comienza a recorren con mas fuerza su cuerpo, una brisa la recorre de pies a cabeza ocasionando que balbuce…ahora estaba un poco mas frió que antes.

_  
**No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti  
y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo si todo acabó  
cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí**_

_¡Oh baka, ¿Qué has hecho?.-_ lo pregunta una voz, sintiendo como alguien la toma entre sus brazos.

_¿Shuichi… ¿me escuchas?.-_ se lo pregunta de nuevo aquella voz, tratando de hacer reaccionar aquel pequeño pelirosa.

Poco a poco abre sus ojos, sus parpados pesan, con dificultad, los enfoca viendo como un rostro comienza a divisarse ante sus ojos, aquellos ojos dorados, piel blanca y cabello rubio… es su Yuki, o solo una ilusión suya.

_Yu…Yukiii...-_ lo balbucea el mismo shuichi, entre sus brazos, dejando que aquella brisa fría siga con todo su cuerpo, pareciera que cada segundo que pasaba algo más frió que lo anterior se encaja en su cuerpo.

_Si, Shuichi… soy yo.-_ lo dice aquel individuo, tratando de brindare calor aquel frió cuerpo, siente como las manos del chico están heladas y comienza ponerse azul, sus labios están resecos.

_  
**No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti  
y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí  
por dónde empiezo si todo acabó  
cómo olvidarte si nunca aprendí**_

_¿Qué has hecho, Baka?.-_ lo pregunta Yuki, cargando al pelirosa entre sus brazos, tratando de llevarla a un lugar mas seco, quería llegar a la casa lo mas rápido posible, antes de que shuichi sufriera una enfermedad y después muriera, no quería pederlo, no ahora que había entendido que el es su viada, no **_Yuki Kitazawa _**ni tampoco su pasado…

_No… no… me enseñaste.-_ lo balbucea el pelirosa entre sus brazos, dejando de sentir aquellos copos de nieve caer en su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de su casa, de su habitación.

_¿Qué no te enseñe?.-_ lo pregunta Yuki, depositando a Shuichi en la cama, para brindarle algo calido, pero ocupa despojarla de aquella ropa húmeda, pero su cuerpo, su pequeño cuerpo no entraba en calor.

_Como estar sin ti.-_ lo dice, dejando que sus ojos se comiencen a cerrar de nuevo…para nunca volverlos a abrir

En aquél departamento solo se escucho un grito…¡¡SHUICHIIIIIIIII!...¡¡NOOO!!,de unos ojos dorados salían incontables lagrimas, OH kami, ¿Qué había hecho?... lo menos que quería en aquella vida era lastimar a su baka, y en aquel momento la había lastimado en lo mas profundo de su ser…y era ahora muy tarde, de encontraba sosteniendo y abrazando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su querido KOBITO.

_No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti_


End file.
